In the House
Kat Morris |release=October 2011 |runtime=11 minutes |available=DVD}} " " is the second seperate Halloween-themed episode of Cartoon Network's original show Regular Show, produced and aired as the second offspring of the third season's special "Terror Tales of the Park". Synopsis It's Halloween night and Mordecai is dressed as a dad with 5 fake children, a scam to get a buttload of candy. After being caught red-handed by one woman, he quickly flees the scene. Rigby, dressed as a robber, then comes out of the bushes trying to trick or treat, but horrifies the woman. Mordecai wants to turn in for the night until the two approach a very old and creepy house; Rigby wants this to be his last house. Rigby goes to the house, knocks at the door when the porch light on the house shuts off. Rigby, enraged, eggs the house against Mordecai's warnings. The house turns out to be owned by a vengeful wizard, who comes out of the house and puts a curse on Rigby. The next day, Rigby is nervous about what that wizard did to him and weird things start happening to him. He suddenly grows a house number plaque, as well as a doorknob, on his chest and his tail transforms into a chimney. As he and Mordecai exit the house, Rigby starts inflating, thus immobilizing him. Mordecai goes to send Rigby's apologies to the wizard, but he once again acts like he is not home. At the park, Rigby is fully transformed into a house. While the gang is inside, the phone rings, and the wizard states that the transformation is just the beginning of Rigby's punishment. Benson interrupts him, and the wizard vows that all the park's employees will pay just as much as Rigby will. Everyone takes refuge inside house Rigby, and they all lie in wait, with each one of them holding a different weapon. Muscle Man is on the porch when a black car drives up. The door opens, but no one emerges. Muscle Man is taunted and pulled into the woods by an unseen force, his shotgun blasts lighting up the night as he is dragged away. He comes back inside, but has been skinned alive. The disconnected phone rings, and Hi Five Ghost picks it up despite everyone's warnings, and is sucked into the phone, liquified, and sprayed out of the speaker. The Wizard, still unable to be seen, throws Mordecai against a bookshelf, knocking him unconscious. Then, he breaks Skips' crossbow. He then pushes Skips up into the fireplace and shoots the flame up after him, incinerating him. Benson is found in the bathroom, he screams and is drowned when flushed down the toilet. Pops is standing on the bed in his room, and is pulled into a dresser, which then disappears. Mordecai is the last one left of the group and readys himself to defend, but is decapitated by an unseen force. Rigby, in the form of a house, is the only one left. The Wizard then teaches Rigby a lesson by egging him, to Rigby's surprise, and finishes him off by cracking a giant egg on him, crushing and drowning him. At the end, it turns out it was just a made-up story by Rigby. Muscle Man is disappointed, and Rigby responds that it isn't over, and Rigby then turns out to be the wizard in disguise. Everyone screams as the Wizard rushes towards the screen and says, "Happy Halloween," leaving everyone's fate unknown. External link *''Regular Show'' Wiki: " " See also *"Terror Tales of the Park" *"Creepy Doll / Death Metal Crash Pit" - Seperate episode *"Terror Tales of the Park II" *"Terror Tales of the Park III" *"Terror Tales of the Park IV" *"Terror Tales of the Park V" *"Terror Tales of the Park VI" Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Episodes Category:2011 releases Category:Warner Home Entertainment